Definitely Not Sorry
by orchideouss
Summary: Blaine has a bit of fun with his twin Everett before Kurt comes over. Kurt surprises them both when he shows up in a schoolgirl's outfit and mistakes Everett for Blaine. Twincest, cross-dressing, bp!Kurt, threesome. Written for a prompt at the GKM.


"Ev, tell me what you need from Target or forever hold your peace," Blaine hollered up the staircase at his twin brother. Blaine sighed after hearing no response and started his trek up the stairs, knowing how pissy Everett could get when Blaine didn't at least offer to combine their errands.

"Ev, tell me wha—" Blaine paused as the door slowly slid open revealing his (very naked) identical brother panting, his eyes screwed shut and his hand slowly stroking over his cock, teasing himself. "—Oh." Blaine muttered as he took in the site before him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

The slight murmur was enough to alert Everett of his brother's presence. He slowly opened his eyes and locked them on the matching honey-hazel ones at his door. The smirk that spread on his lips was laced with the knowing of exactly what seeing him like this did to his brother. With one short nod of his head, his twin was scrambling across the room, fully understanding the subtle invitation.

Blaine wasted no time in his efforts as he quickly straddled his twin, using one hand to support himself next to Everett's head. He batted away Everett's hand with his free one and started stroking his twin's cock instead. The change in pressure made Everett groan. It became clear that Blaine was not in the mood for teasing as his thumb ran over the head already slick with precum. Of course, the brothers had done this more times than their fingers (even laced together) could count, but the lack of business trips their parents went on in the past few months limited their opportunities. Now that their parents were away, Everett realized how much he missed this.

Everett reached up to tangle his fingers into the curls that wiggled loose at the nape of Blaine's neck and tugged his face forward to capture his lips with his own. Everett sighed as soon as their lips met realizing that yes, it had been much, much too long. He felt Blaine's tongue lap at his lips and opened his mouth, greedily accepting his brother's offering.

Blaine continued to stroke his twin with long, heavy strokes, twisting his wrist each stroke upwards. He could feel his twin panting into his mouth, a sure sign that Everett was getting close. He stroked his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum to make the strokes even faster at the same time he sucked his twin's tongue into his mouth. Everett groaned loudly and moved his hands to Blaine's chest, pushing him off and moving to be on top instead.

"What—" Blaine started protesting before his twin silenced him with a hungry kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Blaine's mouth. The same smirk as before showed up again as Everett pulled away, his pupils blown and staring right into Blaine.

"We have to get you caught up, don't we?" Everett smirked as he set to work on Blaine's jeans. Blaine let out a breathy moan as the actions of his brother set in.

"Yes," He panted, lifting up his hips. "Yes we do."

Everett yanked down his brother's jeans to his thighs, pleased to find no briefs underneath. With one quick, long swipe of his tongue, Everett's tongue was up at the tip, greedily licking up the precum that had started leaking out. He heard Blaine groan and felt his hips rise into the touch.

"So needy," Everett murmured, his voice laced with the light humor that was always between them. He placed his arms across Blaine's hips knowing how instinctual Blaine gets during blowjobs. Finally he gave in and took Blaine in his mouth as far as he would go. Blaine's groan turned into a keening moan as his hips tried to thrust up against his brother's arms.

"Shit, Ev. Shit…" Blaine rambled, his fingers digging into Everett's loose curls. Everett managed a smirk even though his head was bobbing up and down his twin's length. His tongue was pressing against the vein on the underside of Blaine's throbbing cock on his way down, then swirling around the tip and just under the head on his way up.

Blaine's back was arching off the bed as his fingers gripped tighter onto Everett's hair. He should be embarrassed about how fast he was coming undone, but Blaine knew best out of anyone how talented his brother's mouth was. All it took was Everett's hand to reach down and start massaging Blaine's balls for him to feel the familiar tingle in his lower abdomen.

"Ev, oh fuck. I'm gonna—" Blaine was cut of by a moan as he felt his twin sink all the way down on him and moan around his cock. Blaine's eyes squeezed shut as the wave of his orgasm took over. He looked down at his twin just in time to see him pull off, the bob in his Adam's apple being an indication of what Blaine just felt himself spurting into his brother's mouth just went.

Blaine sat up and pulled Everett's face towards him, once again invading his mouth with his tongue. Blaine groaned as the bitter taste of his own come registered as what he was tasting in his brother's mouth. Quickly, his hand resumed his previous position on Everett's now leaking cock, stroking faster and rougher than before as he kneeled on either side of Blaine's hips.

Everett's moan was muffled by Blaine's tongue fucking in and out of his mouth, but his hips communicated exactly how close he was as they thrust up to meet Blaine's strokes. Blaine's thumb swiped over the head one last time before Everett was coming, spilling all over Blaine's hand, a few drops getting on Blaine's dress shirt. Still panting, Everett rolled over and laid next to his brother, a smile plastered on his face. They laid in silence, their panting filling the quiet in the air.

Finally, Blaine sat up remembering why he came into his twin's room in the first place. He sat up and tugged his pants back up, getting ready to tuck in his shirt when he noticed it.

"Everett," Blaine groaned looking back at his brother. "You got come on my shirt." He held it away from his body as evidence.

"I'm definitely not sorry," Everett smirked. Blaine shoved him gently on the shoulder before getting up and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it on the bed before walking over to Everett's closet and pulling on one of his hoodies.

"Like I originally came in here to tell you," Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm going to run to Target before Kurt gets here, and I was wondering if you needed anything while I'm there."

"Some more lube would be nice," Everett winked as he took his brother's appearance in. Somehow, he liked Blaine even more when Everett's clothes graced his body instead of Blaine's own.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs before yelling a quick goodbye and shutting the door behind him.

Everett finally sat up and stretched his arms above his head, noticing Blaine's soiled shirt next to him. He examined the damage, pleased to find that there were only a few drops of come near the bottom. Hauling himself to his feet, Everett walked over to the bathroom joining his and his twin's room and wet a washcloth to clean up his mess on the shirt.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he held the shirt up and tilted his head to the side. He had never really been into the fashion of his brother, always thinking a more laid back look was more his style, he wondered what the appeal was to Blaine. He slipped on the shirt and quickly buttoned it, looking back at his reflection when he was finished. It didn't look like Blaine at all. _Perhaps pants would help,_ he thought to himself.

He went through the other door and into Blaine's room finding his closet door already open. Taking a pair of skinny black jeans similar to those Blaine had been wearing, he shimmied them on and was about to head back to the mirror. Blaine's bowtie collection caught his eye, his curiosity getting the best of him as he picked out a simple black one to match his jeans.

Back in the bathroom, he finished his look consisting of his brother's clothes and smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty damn good, if he did say so himself. His spirits sunk realizing that even with the addition of Blaine's wardrobe, Everett only saw himself when he looked into the mirror. Sighing, he adverted his eyes down. Sitting on Blaine's side of the double sink was his gel and comb. The realization came to Everett immediately.

Everett squeezed some on his palm and rubbed his hands together before slicking back his mess of curls as he had seen his brother do so many times. He grabbed the comb and perfected it to the expectation of his twin. This time when he took in his full reflection, even he was surprised to see the image of Blaine staring back at him.

Just as he was laughing at how ridiculous he was being, the doorbell rang. Distracting him from his thoughts, Everett ran down the stairs, momentarily forgetting his appearance. When he opened the door, all the air left his lungs. His eyes grew wide as he stared at what was standing just on the other side of the threshold.

His eyes raked up and down the body in front of him. Long, slender legs were met with knee-high black boots, leaving only a strip of milky white skin before a red and black plaid skirt covered his thighs. A plain white dress shirt was tucked in, the top few buttons undone and a tie hanging loose around his neck, completing the schoolgirl outfit.

"K-Kurt…" Everett gasped.

"May I come in?" Kurt asked, his head tilted down and eyes peaking through his lashes. Everett didn't move. Blaine had told him before how great Kurt was in bed. He often bragged of Kurt's boypussy and how much he enjoyed flaunting it. Kurt apparently had a thing for setting up scenarios to "keep it interesting." As Everett scraped his eyes over Kurt again, he had never been more jealous of his twin.

Just as Everett found his voice again and was about to explain Blaine's absence, Kurt pushed against his chest, letting himself in.

"K-Kur—" Everett started, his eyes still wide as Kurt started pressing him up against the wall on the other side of the door. Before he could spit out his explanation, Kurt's lips were pressed against his, soft and innocent. Everett was still frozen, not knowing if he should kiss back or not.

Pulling back with confusion scrunching his eyebrows, Kurt frowned, his face still dangerously close to Everett's.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered. "I thought you wanted me to dress up tonight. I know this skirt is new but…" Kurt's voice was pained with embarrassment threatening to bubble up.

"Kurt, no," Everett rushed. "You look… you look…" He groaned scanning Kurt's body up and down again shamelessly. "So fucking good," he finished, reaching down to run his thumb over the hem of the tiny skirt.

"Then get into character!" Kurt whispered, his signature sass leaking through. He reached out and took Everett's hand and slid it up his thigh just under the skirt. Kurt quickly pressed Everett back against the wall, his lips reclaiming those he thought were his boyfriend's. Kurt's hand continued to lead Everett's hand up, sliding it to his inner thigh before Everett felt his fingers slip against the wet folds of Kurt's pussy. Realizing quickly that Kurt and Blaine must plan out when they will go commando together, he groaned into Kurt's mouth and let himself take control.

Everett finally moved his lips back against Kurt's, his hand beginning to rub Kurt's slick folds without Kurt's hand leading him. Kurt melted into his touch, soft moans escaping from his throat. Everett's lips went down to nip at the juncture between Kurt's shoulder and his neck as his fingers slowly traced over Kurt's clit, making his moaning breathier and louder.

"Shit," Kurt whimpered as Everett's fingers slipped lower and teased Kurt's entrance. "Please, please, please," Kurt continued, his hips desperately trying to coax Everett's fingers to slip inside him.

Everett twisted his hand so his thumb continued to rub over Kurt's clit in small circles as his ring finger and middle finger slipped inside the wet heat. Kurt threw his head back and moaned louder than before, still working his hips down onto Everett's fingers. His fingers were tugging at the curls not coated in gel at the nape of his neck as Everett worked his mouth up to the pulse point on Kurt's neck, sucking then pulling back to lick and kiss the new mark.

Just as his fingers were picking up pace, Blaine barged in the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his twin and his boyfriend all hot and heavy against the wall.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyes wide as what he was witnessing registered in his mind.

"Everett?" Kurt gasped, glancing at the door, mildly embarrassed to be caught by his boyfriend's twin in such a compromising position.

"Mmm, Kurt," Everett moaned into the soft skin of Kurt's neck, thinking he was gasping in pleasure.

"Everett!" Blaine scolded his twin, finally catching his attention.

"Blaine?" He asked, his voice husky from the groans that had been grumbling from his chest.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked looking between the two trying to figure out why his boyfriend was dressed in his twin's clothes, and more importantly why his boyfriend's twin's fingers were still buried deep inside him. "What the fuck?" Everett's fingers slid out of Kurt making him whimper, unable to help it.

"Were you guys…?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, amused. Kurt just bit his lip, feeling guilty. He smoothed his skirt down and looked up at Blaine with sad eyes.

"Upstairs. Now." Blaine told him, admiring his ass as he hurried up the stairs. He turned to his twin and walked towards him, his eyes burning into the identical ones across the hall.

"Have fun?" Blaine asked him, not even bothering to find out why Everett was wearing his clothes or why his hair was gelled back.

"It was an accident. He came onto me," he said lightly, unable to keep the smirk from his face. He matched Blaine's glare with one of his own, showing that he was being truthful.

Blaine stepped forward and grabbed Everett's wrist, bringing the fingers that were inside Kurt up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend on his twin's fingers.

"Let's go have even more fun, shall we?" Blaine whispered, a sly smile growing on his lips. Everett matched the smirk as they headed for the stairs.

Blaine went up first, followed closely by Everett, his hands reaching up and grabbing Blaine's ass in a playful way. When they got to Blaine's bedroom door, he turned and lightly kissed his twin, locking eyes to make sure what they were about to do was okay. Getting no sign of hesitation, Blaine turned the nob and let the door open slowly.

On the bed, laying with his hands at his sides and playing with the hem of his skirt, Kurt looked up and greeted Blaine with an apologetic look, still sorry for what he mistakenly did earlier.

"I have a surprise for you, baby," Blaine spoke, his body blocking the doorway so Kurt couldn't see the twin on the other side. As he stepped in, Everett followed quickly, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he realized what was going on. He looked between the two twins and whimpered, his hand automatically sliding between his legs to touch himself. Blaine tisked his tongue, strutting over to the bed and lifting Kurt's wrist away from himself, laying a gentle kiss at his palm.

"No, no, no," Blaine scolded. "You have two of us here to do that for you," Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt deeply as Kurt's hands scrambled to tug off Everett's sweatshirt that Blaine was wearing. As soon as the sweatshirt was off, Blaine sat up on his knees and looked down at Kurt, fully taking in his outfit for the first time. A low groan erupted from his chest.

"I like the new skirt, baby," Blaine praised before crashing his lips back against Kurt's, his hand sliding down and rubbing up and down Kurt's inner thigh. "Let's keep it on tonight, yeah?" Kurt moaned in response, bucking up his hips.

Everett stepped closer to the bed, hastily unbuttoning the shirt on his body and working on the borrowed jeans when Blaine broke the kiss with Kurt again and glanced over at his twin.

"Kurt," Blaine said with an authoritative voice. "Suck Everett off, would you?" Kurt nodded quickly, reaching his hands out for the previously mistaken twin. Everett rushed over to the bed, quickly pealing off the rest of the jeans and kneeling beside Kurt's head.

Kurt twisted the upper half of his body, his hands immediately finding Everett's cock and stroking with long, fast strokes. He stretched his neck a little further and wrapped his lips around the tip of Everett's leaking cock. His hands continued to squeeze and stroke what wasn't being lapped up by his tongue causing Everett to gasp and reach out to the headboard for support.

Blaine watched with a gleam in his eyes. He knew the pleasure Kurt's tongue could produce, but he also knew how great his brother tasted. He should have felt jealous, but instead he felt even more turned on than walking in on Everett fingering Kurt.

Deciding to reward Kurt, Blaine scooted down so his face was level with the hem of Kurt's skirt. Keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's lips around Everett, he spread Kurt's legs apart slowly and lifted the skirt up revealing Kurt's pussy. Blaine licked his lips before leaning down and nuzzling his nose against the slick folds.

Kurt whimpered and lifted his hips up to meet the rubbing against his clit. Blaine tilted his head up slightly and slid out his tongue, licking long, broad stripes across Kurt's pussy. Kurt's whimpering turned into moans that vibrated deep within his chest, Everett feeling it on his cock buried deep in Kurt's mouth.

Blaine continued to flick his tongue against Kurt's clit while two fingers teased his entrance before pushing in and thrusting in a few times. He brought his soaked fingers down, trailing to Kurt's asshole, smearing the juices around it before pressing one of his slick fingers through the ring of muscle.

Kurt pulled his head back, pressing it against the bed as his eyes rolled back and whimpers escaped from his mouth. His hand was still mindlessly pumping Everett's cock and his hips started grinding into the finger beginning to stretch his ass.

Blaine continued the stretching, adding a second, then a third finger, Kurt's juices leaking from his pussy allowing little resistance to the intrusion. His tongue kept lapping at Kurt's clit and every so often sliding down and dipping into his entrance. Blaine's hips were grinding into the mattress below him, eager for the tight, wet heat it was soon going to be enveloped in.

Finally Blaine gave one last broad lick across Kurt's pussy and pulled away, his fingers slipping out of Kurt's ass, and quickly pulled off his jeans, leaving him completely naked in front of his twin and his boyfriend.

"Everett, lay down on the bed." Blaine advised, a gleam in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

Everett quickly shed the remainder of his clothes and scrambled to lie down, his hand automatically giving his cock a few strokes.

Blaine pulled Kurt up so he was sitting and leaned in to kiss him.

"Let us both fuck you, baby. Please." Blaine's voice was needy as he pulled away from Kurt's mouth. His hands were rubbing up and down Kurt's thighs as motivation to give in.

"Yes," Kurt gasped immediately. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hips, lifting him onto Everett's lap, his ass resting right above Everett's aching cock. Everett groaned, his hips thrusting up involuntarily.

Blaine hurried over to his bedside drawer and yanked it open, grabbing the stashed bottle of lube and pouring it into his hands. Crawling back to the bodies on the bed, Everett still thrusting up against Kurt, Blaine stilled his movements with a hand on his hips. Leaning forward to kiss Kurt deeply, his hands went down to wrap around Everett, sufficiently lubing him up.

Panting as he broke away from the kiss, Blaine pushed back against Kurt's chest, urging him to lie down on Everett with his legs still out towards Blaine. He lifted Kurt's hips up, forcing him to put his weight on his arms. Kurt turned his head to capture Everett's lips in a soft kiss.

Blaine took his twin's cock in his hands once more and led it down Kurt's slit until the blunt head was circling Kurt's ass. Groaning, Kurt took control and lowered his hips, whimpering into Everett's mouth at the stretch.

Kurt continued to fuck himself on Everett's cock while Blaine watched, mesmerized. He found his brother hot, and he knew Kurt was the sexiest human he had ever laid eyes on, but together… together they were hotter than anything Blaine could have conjured up in his mind.

Finally Blaine couldn't simply watch anymore. He quickly straddled his twin's thighs, scooting up so his achingly hard cock lined up with Kurt's dripping wet pussy. Teasingly, Blaine rubbed the tip on Kurt's clit, loving how loud he moaned at the stimulation.

Slowly, he slid into Kurt, his eyes closing and the air momentarily leaving his lungs. It never stopped surprising Blaine how tight his boyfriend was. He could feel his twin thrusting up into Kurt below him and Blaine worked quickly to match the pace.

"Oh shit… Blaine—Everett… oh shit. Oh fuck." Kurt moaned in between the brothers. His hips were fighting between snapping up to meet Blaine's thrusts and grinding down to meet Everett's.

Blaine, loving seeing his boyfriend fall apart picked up the pace and went at the opposite timing as his brother, allowing Kurt to thrust up into one sensation and fall down into another.

Leaning forward, Blaine supported his weight on either side of Everett's shoulders and crashed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss was messy and too full of tongue and teeth, but it made Kurt whimper and speed his hips up. The drag of Kurt's skirt made Blaine moan deep from his chest, a reminder of what Kurt was wearing.

Everett seeing the action above him whimpered, capturing the attention of Blaine. They locked their matching eyes momentarily before Blaine broke his kiss with Kurt and leaned further to lap his tongue into his twin's mouth instead.

In between them, Kurt's movements were getting sloppy. Blaine, wanting to get better control, leaned back away and began thrusting his cock deeper into Kurt, his hand reaching down to rub at Kurt's clit.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" Kurt wailed, his eyes screwing shut. "I'm gonna…" he whimpered before clenching tight around both the brothers, their groans simultaneous.

Kurt was still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm as Everett felt the familiar coiling in his stomach. He took his hands up to Kurt's face and led it down to kiss him frantically while he emptied inside of his ass.

Above them, all Blaine needed to see was the image of his twin and his boyfriend's tongues mingling together for him to fall over the edge.

Pulling out with a hiss a few moments later, Blaine fell to the side, lying beside his twin brother. Kurt used the last of his strength to move off of Everett's cock and managed to squeeze in the empty space between the two, his arms draped over the both of them. His skirt was still pushed up over his hips and his tie hung even looser around his neck.

"Holy shit," Everett commented.

"Holy shit," Kurt echoed.

"Holy. Shit." Blaine carried out. He lifted his head up and looked at the two boys beside him, a smile plastered on his face. "This was new." His eyebrow rose up as he spoke. Kurt hummed in positive agreement.

"But why was Everett wearing your clothes in the first place?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend for clarification. The reminder hit Blaine, making him look over to his twin.

"Yes, why was Everett wearing my clothes?" Blaine asked, his voice still light and amused.

Everett smirked and looked between the two boys.

"All I know is I'm definitely not sorry," he shrugged, laughing slightly. He leaned in to kiss Kurt's head, then Blaine's as he turned in and wrapped his arms around them both, the smirk still on his face even as he drifted off to sleep.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full GKM Prompt: Kurt goes over to Blaine's house dressed up in girl's clothes (be it a maid dress, school-girl uniform, corset and skirt combo, something like that), knowing that: Blaine's parents aren't there and Blaine loves when he dresses up. What he doesn't know is, Blaine's out of the house to run errands and the guy he's actually making out with and about to let fuck him is his boyfriend's identical twin, Everett.<strong>

**Bonus points:  
>A scene where Blaine and Everett are making out, jerking each other off.<br>Kurt having a boypussy.  
>Blaine walking in on them when Everett has his hand up Kurt's skirt, fingering him.<br>The action being carried up-stairs and Kurt being fucked by the Anderson twins.**


End file.
